


死

by Endless (Josiechung)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:49:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28792719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josiechung/pseuds/Endless
Kudos: 2





	死

今天貌似没刮风。天空是水蓝色的，望哪儿都望不到云。

远处的民楼还是和昨天一个样子。挂在某处阳台外的灰色布帘就像被猫抓过一样，开了不少道口子。

收回视线往近处看，白墙红楞的教学楼，砖块间结藏了无数的污垢，像指缝里的黑土，像细纹里的泥沙。

楼前的树倒是绿得不错，茂密而繁盛，可惜长得太没节制，像不受控制的球，碰不到阻拦物都不知道自己该停下。

令人憎恶。

这也是，那也是，每一处都是，到处都是，令人憎恶的空气，令人憎恶的事物，令人憎恶的人类。

但是说到底，最恶心最遭人憎恶的，还是他自己。

所以还是算了吧。他真的厌倦了。日复一日没完没了的自我厌恶，还有虚伪做作毫无意义的乐观向上。说到底他就只是个善妒狭隘无能低俗的家伙而已，人性最丑陋最罪恶的都集中在他的身上，不过他没有勇气承认，也没有力气否认。

所以他一直像个病人一样，反复横跳在极度正面和极度负面之间。一边在嘴上说着这个世界有多美好一边却又心里希望所有的一切都能就此毁灭。他甚至恨不能让全世界的人都跟着他一起去死。一起拿起手边的钝器或利器，像电影里面的疯子一样不停伤害自己的身体。又或者到大街上去随便抓住一个个路人，用尽全身的力气打他踢他掐死他，然后在警察到达的时候完全发疯地冲到枪口前，最后感受一下被子弹贯穿身体的痛感。

然而这些说到底也只是妄想而已。像他这般无能又胆小的人，怎么可能会有那个勇气做出这样雄伟的事。他就连大声说出一切真相的勇气都没有。只能像个最糟糕的演员，每一天每一天地在内心策划着最精彩的演出，然后在表面上演着最僵硬的表情。

他就只会，虚伪地一边反省自我一又放任自如。虽然知错却不承认错误更不打算改过，所以只能一错再错直至耗尽身边一切给予他的宽容。然后终于来到再没有人事可以容忍他的那一天，世界离他而去，可他却为了最后所谓的尊严而紧抓着这个曾经被他否定的世界，成了最是可悲且可耻的低贱小人。

在无限死循环中，老去，然后，不甘且极度愤怒地死去——独自，一个人地。

想着：

“呐，我们一起死吧。”


End file.
